Saw- Jarrod's Trial
by PMDFNAFStories
Summary: Jarrod was a terrible father and husband to his family ever since he got a job as a zoo employee, just so he could torture the animals there. His son turned to drugs when he got older and his wife begin to cheat on him. This put the family as 'ungrateful of life' in Jigsaw's new apprentice. This story has blood, gore and swearing so if you hate this, ignore this story please.
1. Chapter 1

Saw: Jarrod's Trial Part 1 In an underground location, police officers rushed in and looked around, having had gotten a call from an anonymous tip about a homicide.

Police officers searched the area, and eventually found a woman sitting in a chair with a strange mask on.

"Miss? Put your hands in the air." One of the officers pointed his gun at the woman. The woman however wasn't responding.

"Miss, I'll ask once again to raise your hands." The officer said again, approaching her and put his hand on the mask.

He begins prying open the mask, gasping at the woman's head. The woman's head was severly burnt and disfigured, and blood and something that appeared to be wax poured out of the mask when he opened it. "Dear God..." He muttered, looking at the woman. She was dead.

The officers released the corspe from her shackles and began to look over the body.

When they lift up her shirt, they found a cut wound on her stomach and hand. Her hand has been determined to have been stabbed with the scissors the officers found.

However the cut on her stomach looked very similar to a puzzle piece.

Elijah Welles, a famous homicide detective, walked over to him. "You found something?" He asks, writing down the notes for the autotopsy report.

"We found the victim's ID. Her name is Abbie Murphy, the owner of Abbie's Cut-Off, the local barber shop." The officer hands Elijah her driver's license. "We can determine that the woman was burned to death by hot wax."

"Hey, look what I found." A girl officer pointed at a TV screen. "There seems to be a tape on here."

Elijah walks over to her. "What are you waiting for? Play it!" He demanded, the officer quickly following his command.

-Flashback to 7 hours before-

A brown hair girl with dark brown eyes and light white skin woke up in a strange room strapped to a chair.  
"Ow...What in the world?" She mutters, looking around. That was when she noticed the strange device around her neck. "W-What the?!" She tried to get up but couldn't.

"Help! Help! Somebody please help me!" She yelled out hoping someone could hear her.

That was when a tv suddenly came on, showing what appears to be a white mechanical puppet with red cheeks and black eyes with red irises.

" **Hello Abbie...I want to play a game.** " The puppet says in a dark and rough voice.

Abbie began to panic more. "Help!" She cries out.

" **For about six years, you've worked at your own barber shop. You liked your job there and people liked going there to get their hair done and cut. However, as your business grew, so did your greed. You began to steal people's money when they weren't looking, and one of those people I'm sure you remember was my ex-wife Jill Tucker.** "

Abbie remembers a girl she used to cut her hair for, and had flashbacks of stealing a hundred dollars from her.

" **Now, you'll pay. You must do what you do best and pickpocket these three purses to find the keys for your trap and the chair. I'll give you a hint: The key is just in the palm of your hand. If you don't, well lets say you'll get more than your eyebrows waxed. You have 60 seconds: Live or die. Make your choice.** "

Abbie looked up, seeing a hose slowly coming down as she quickly began to search the purses, the first two only containing old photos of her stealing from people and fake keys that didn't work. In the last purse, she gasped finding a pair of scissors and another photo, realizing it was an x-ray of her hand, and saw the location to the key for her freedom.

She grabbed the scissors and looked at her palm, which had a lump on it as she looked at the timer. 20 seconds left.

She closes her eyes, crying as she began to stab into the palm of her hand, making her scream in agony. 10 seconds past as she finally cuts deep enough and began to pull the key out.

She, because of the pain from cutting her hand, accidentally drops it. "No!" She yells crying as it fell out of her reach.

She suddenly hears the timer go off as the mask closes. "Please, I'm sorry! I'll learn, I swear! I swear!"

The hose reached into her mask, and turns on.

Abbie closes her eyes, crying as hot wax began to fill the mask. She screams in agony as her face is burnt by the wax. After a minute, she stops screaming, having had died from the wax.

Elijah looks at the officers. "We need to find out more about this case."

Elijah's radio suddenly cuts on. "Sir, we just got a call about some homicides at the old abandon school. You might want to get over here quickly...""

The detective held up his walkie-talkie. "Understood. Me and a few officers will be there shortly." He hangs up and looks at some more offices. "You all look over this crime scene and see if you can find who did this."

"How do you not know who did this?" The girl officer looked at him. "This was obvious the work of Jigsaw."

"Jigsaw? Who the hell is that?" Elijah was new in this town, so he hasn't heard anything about this "Jigsaw" character.

"John Kramer, better know as 'The Jigsaw Killer', is most know for putting his victims in certain tests." The officer informs Elijah.

"Why not arrest him already?" Elijah asks, pulling out a pipe to smoke.

"He's dead. Someone cut open his throat with a circular saw." The officer sits down. "And so is his apprentice Amanda Young so she couldn't have made this."

"What about Mark Hoffman?" The male officer asks.

"True, he is currently missing but it's possible he's dead." The female officer sighs. "It seems John has another apprentice.

"Alright, let's move out." Elijah says as he walked out with the officers following.

The officers weren't aware that they were being watched by an unknown man. "The tests have only just begun..."

He says as he pulls out a photo of a red haired man with grey eyes and a small gotee.

(End of Part 1)


	2. Magician's Box TrapSwinging Trap

Saw: Jarrod's Trial- Chapter 2: Magician's Box Trap + Swinging/Tiger Pit Trap

Elijah steps into his office, sitting down to get some equipment out of his desk when an officer run in.

"Sir, we got a report from the other team that another homicide had happened at an old theater." She yelled making Elijah jump.

"Another one?" Elijah let out a small groan as he stood up. "Guess we'll just have to wait on that other homicide to investigate this one." He muttered, pulling out a cigeratte before he walked out the door.

In the middle of the city, a bunch of people were walking, when they noticed something about the old theater.

"New Magician Reborn!- Free" Is what the title said, which caught some people's attentions.

People clammered in the theather and saw no seats, other than stand-up chairs not sit up, and a huge stage covered by a large black and red curtain.

One citizen noticed a string hanging from the ceiling with a note attached to it. This note read "Pull me for the show."

They walked over to it, and gave a hard tug on it, opening the curtains to reveal a large glass case, but what was inside the case was shoking.

A man with black hair, a goatee, was straped to a chair, left hand handcuffed to the arm of the chair, unconscious at the time being with a giant blade above him, and a black object that looked like and upside down tophat.

On the table was a red haired girl trapped in a large box, with only her head and legs sticking out and a large saw above him.

"Hey!" One of the citizens banged on the glass, waking up the man who looked around scared and surprised.

"W-What the hell?!" He exclaimed looking at himself. "Are you okay?" One of the citizens asked after he asked that.

"Get me out of this! Please!" He said trying to break free, which woke up the girl. "Katie...?" The man asked as he looked shocked at the girl.

"Micah?! Where am I?! Get me out of here!" She said panicking.

Suddenly, a spot light appears in the middle, revealing a white faced puppet with red swirls on his cheeks, black hair, black eyes with red glowing irises and a small black tuxedo and a red bowtie stood.

"Hello Micah, Katie. I want to play a game. Two years ago you both worked at this very theater performing magic tricks. However that all ended when Micah was arrested for arson, grand theft auto and domestic violence. Out of job Katie, you turned to prostetion in a desperate attempt of earning money. Now today, I will show you all that my magic tricks are for real."

Micah looked at the audience. "Break the glass! Get us out of here!" He cried out, causing people to call the police as some of the people tried to break the glass with the chairs.

"In 120 seconds, the saw above Katie will slowly start to descend and will cut her in half. She is hooked up to a heart monitor, her death will send a signal to the saw above you Micah to fall and kill you. Your body is paralyized, Katie so you need to rely on Micah's help. Micah, your job is to stick your hand into the top hat, which will be flaming a hot fire after this tape ends. You must pull out the right keys for both you and Katie. Or, if you wish to die, just let Katie die. Live or die, make your choice."

After he finished saying this, the timer above Micah began to count down, as a large flame emits from the top hat as his other hand is freed allowing him the reach to the hat.

Micah and the people both let out a shocked gasp when the flame erupted as the saw above Katie begins to slowly come down. "Micah! Micah!" She yelled out crying. "Help!"

Micah grinds his teeth and closed his eyes, as he sticks his right hand into the top hat before letting out a painful cry of agony as his hand is burnt.

He brings it back, failing to get the key as he looking at his slightly scarred hand. "I can't!" He cried out. "Help!" He yelled at the people for help, who tried to break the glass with various objects.

Micah looks back at the top hat, and said "You can do this mother fucker!" to himself as he sticked his hand into it. At this point, he only had 1:30 minutes left.

He looked at his lock and noticed it looked like a bunny's head, as he pulled out a pig-head looking key, setting it on the table as he sticked his hand back into the hat, crying out as he grabs two more keys, one being of a dog head and the other being of a cat. 50 seconds.

He sticked his left hand into the hat, pulling out a bunny-head key, and quickly unlocked his shackle and jumped out of the chair, hitting his head on the table and knocking the other keys off.

"Micah! Help me, please!" Micah looked at Katie's lock, which was of a pig-head. 34 seconds.

Micah gets to the ground, scurring for the pig-head key. 22 seconds.

"I can't find it!" He yelled, before he noticed it was under the chair he was sitting in. 13 seconds.

"Hurry!" Katie yelled out as Micah ran to her. 9 seconds.

He sticks the key in, as cops rushed in. "Get down!" One officers cried out.

They fired at the case to break the glass, as Micah unlocked the box Katie was stuck in, as Katie tumbled onto him as one of the bullets hit Micah in the back.

She luckily tumbled out of the way, as the saw dropped down and barely missed her.

"Sir, we got two victims here, one male the other female. They're both safe, but we need an ambulence here quick, one of the bullets stuck the man's back and his hands are severly burnt."

In another location, a man with a rope tied to the ceiling along with two dumbbells on his ankles.

He looked around confused, noticing a cassette tape on the floor as he pressed it.

"Hello Jarrod, I want to play a game. For years, you worked at the zoo your father owned, and he thought you were a good employee and son. However, he doesn't know your sins. You would secretly abused the animals at the zoo, slipping in chemicals to make them sick. At your house, your life ain't any better. Your wife started to cheat on you with another man, and when you figured out who he was you broked into his home and attempted to shoot him dead."

The tape continued. "Your son, who is now 18, began to do drugs due to grief of missing out and began to sell them on the street. You are the true animal here Jarrod, but today you'll evolve. There are six platforms in front of you, and seven rows of them. Under them are spikes that will impale you if you choose the wrong platform."

"Around your ankles are weights, making it harder for your task. You must swing to each of the platform, and must swing to the other side where the key to the weighted locks on your ankles."

Jarrod looked at the platforms, then noticed a tv above him showing his wife and son. "No! Please let them go!" He yelled out.

"As you see, your wife and child are here too, and you must make your way to them after completing this test. Let the game begin."

59:59 appeared on a large timer, Jarrod soon realizing he has only one hour to reach his wife.

He climbs on the swing, and begins to swing back and forth, hoping to one of the platforms which shook a bit.

He continued this pattern, reaching to the fifth platform as he tried to pick the right sixth platform.

He swings to it, and began panicking as he heard a few cracks under him as the platform begin to give under him.

Jarrod quickly grabbed onto the other rope and swinged to the last platform to avoid falling to his demise.

He swinged to the platform where the door was, as he yanked the key off the sting and unlocked the dumbbells on his legs.

"Arthur, Jonnita!" He cried out for his son and wife. "I'm coming!" He yelled as he opened the door to his next test...

[End of Part 2]


End file.
